


A to Z E/R/L

by Queen_Preferences



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Alphabet Soup Challenge, Alphabetical, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Big Brothers, Bow and Arrows Practice, Broken Dreams, Drabbles, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gay, Honor, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Lyanna an amazing mom, Marriage, Multi, Sorta Twins Aegon VI Targaryen & Jon Snow, Threats, Threesome, Threesome Relationship, Warrior Queen Nymeria, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: One shots about Elia/Lyanna/Rhaegar through each letter of the Alphabet. Some are centered around their actions and their future.





	1. (A)egon VI

**(A)egon VI**

* * *

The birth of Aegon VI was an difficult day.

Lyanna remembers the pacing Rhaegar did outside the door because the wet nurses refused to allow him inside. Something about his present would do more harm than good. Rhaenys cried herself into sleep with the sounds of her mother cries. Lyanna held her the hold time wiping her tears refusing to hand her over once she fell asleep.

Rhaegar didn't rest until the wet nurse said that Elia would be okay and the cries of a baby filled the air.

"Your majesty, the child-"

"What of Elia? How is she?" Rhaegar rushed out.

The midwife smiled, "She is fine. The Queen has lost some blood but not to much, she will need to rest."

"The child?" Rhaegar asked carefully.

"Alive an healthy. Would you like to meet your son?"

"Yes."


	2. (B)aratheon

**(B)aratheon**

* * *

Lyanna didn't love Robert Baratheon nor would she ever love him.

Robert was not the man for her regardless of her father's words or her brother encouragement.

He thought he could fool her with pretty objects, flowers and war tales but she saw though him.

The real Robert was an drunken whore of a man, carrying bastards around like trophies. No one but silly maidens who listened to the dishonest tales that were told of his heroics could love him.

Lyanna would never marry him.

So she ran.


	3. (C)ersei

**(C)ersei**

* * *

Cersei Lannister.

Lyanna only meet her once and it was at the Tourney at Harrenhal. She remembered how beautiful the girl looked in her gold trimmed dress and her numerou southern braids that were decorated by some of the most expensive jewelry ever created.

Mainly lords and young men eyed the southern beauty but none were able to catch her attention like Prince Rhaegar had. It was no secret that Tywin Lannister wanted to arranged an marriage between Cersei and Rhaegar even minding that he already had Elia.

When Rhaegar won no one was really surprised. He rode his white horse towards his wife who gave him an few words as both of their eyes turned to Lyanna.

As the crown of Love and Beauty landed in Lyanna’s lap she felt the hatred pierce of Cersei’s eyes.

But she paid it no mind.

Cersei might have been an lion but she was a wolf.


	4. (D)ragon

**(D)ragon**

* * *

Rhaegar's father, Aerys 'Mad King' Targaryen, thought he was the dragon. He swore that he was a dragon and nothing could kill him because a dragon doesn't die.

Rhaegar proved him wrong.

The Mad King was no dragon but Rhaegar was.


	5. (E)lia

**(E)lia**

* * *

Elia wanted to live her life out in Dorne surrounded by her loving people and her brothers but women never get what they truly want in life, did they.

When she was told she would marry Rhaegar, she wanted to die. Her father was to happy to have his daughter as the Queen never caring about her own wishes and her mother never truly cared.

She was being ripped away from her family and thrown into another.

What was a scorpion suppose to do in a land filled of dragons but she remembered she was Elia Martell, princess of Dorne. She could stand in a room filled of scorpions and none would sting her.

Now, she saw be the scorpion in the room filled of dragons and her sting shall be the most dangerous. 


	6. (F)ire

**(F)ire**

* * *

Rhaegar believed his whole life he would marry his sister such as his father, grandfather and great grandfather before him had but he soon learned the tradition shall end with him.

He despised Elia Martell, for she was not a dragon. She did not have the fire inside of her that he deserved in his wife.

He was a fool.

Elia was no dragon but she held more fire than he’s ever seen in another. She carried herself like the true princess she was not how people expected her to carry herself.

She was a quiet fire.

* * *

Lyanna was different from Elia in many ways.

He had first meet her as she pretended to be an Knight in the Tourney. Once she was defeated her approached her, finding enjoyment in her quick wits and her skills in combat.

Lyanna was no dragon but she held the same fire in her as Elia held in herself. She did not carry herself like a princess nor did she desired to be, she carried herself like a warrior.

She was a loud fire.

* * *

He loved both fires.


	7. (G)ods

**(G)ods**

* * *

Rhaegar thanks the Gods everyday.

As Elia woke up to break fast with Aegon and Jon, heavy in her arms refusing to hand them over to another.

As Lyanna rides around on horseback with Rhaenys beside her. Her eyes filled of joy as she teachers her daughter the lessons her father taught her.

As Rhaenys calls for both her mommy and mama as she grows excited over the new moves she learn from her sword maester.

As Aegon holds Jon’s hand as they try to walk together refusing to leave his brother behind.

As Jon cries until Aegon is beside him. His chubby cheeks pressed against his brother’s as they speak in their own tongue.

Rhaegar prays to the Old and New Gods despite his Septa’s looks of disapproval. He thanks them both for either or both gifted him with his family.


	8. (H)onor

**(H)onor**

* * *

Many argue Lyanna had no honor as she sneak her way into King Rhaegar’s bed and ruined his marriage. They called her many names from a glorious whore to a lovesick kid to a kidnapped maiden.

She held the names with pride as she held her head as she took her seat in the council beside her husband and wife.

They said she had no honor.

She did not need anyone else to accept her honor but them.


	9. (I)ndependent

**(I)ndependent**

* * *

Rhaegar was never attracted to Lyanna because she was a warrior nor because of his father’s stupid prophecy that he had burned into his brain.

Nor did he love Lyanna for her looks or that she differed because from his wife.

He fell for Lyanna because she was independent.

Something that all the most important women in his world possessed from his mother to his wife to his baby sister.

That what attracted Rhaegar to Lyanna.


	10. (J)on

**(J)on**

* * *

Jon Jaehaerys Targaryen.

Giving birth to Jon was the greatest thing to ever happen to Lyanna and she knew she would never have another child after him. She knew in her heart she had no more love to spare for another child as much as she loved her baby boy ( _beside Aegon and Rhaenys_ ).

Jon gave her the feelings of home every time she looked upon him. His dark curls that framed his pale face with those black eyes and his Stark look.

He was a little piece of the north in the south.


	11. (K)ing

**(K)ing**

* * *

The people believed Rhaegar was King.

They lived and died by the thought that Rhaegar ruled them, leaving they’re complete faith in the man they called King. His soldiers went to battle in honor of his name, women who grew pregnant claimed he had blessed them, and other lords claimed he had made the world right once again.

They were wrong.

Yes Rhaegar wore the crown on his head but he was no King. Yes he made laws, rules and helped establish peace but not by himself nor with his counsel.

Only with Elia and Lyanna. They were his best counsel, his highest advisors, and the final word on all his laws.

He was simply a figure for the people.


	12. (L)yanna

**(L)yanna**

* * *

Lyanna always imagines that she would fall in love, a man who accepted her love for swords regardless of what others thought about it. She would stay with Brandon, Benjen and Ned having all their children grow up together.

She would pass all her knowledge to her children, and love them as her father and mother loved her. She would love Winterfell until the Gods called her home to join her mother.

Lyanna never imagines she become the royal consort to King Rhaegar Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	13. (M)arriage

**(M)arriage**

* * *

Cersei Lannister always imagined her marriage to be perfect. She would be walked down the isle by her Jamie to Rhaegar Targaryen. She would share her first kiss with Rhaegar.

Rhaegar Targaryen, from the moment she saw the young dragon prince.

He was everything her story said he would be: strong, handsome, smart and rich.

She was everything a man would want in a future wife: strong, beautiful, smart and rich.

She thought they would be together the moment her father sent his request for their two great houses to untie but she was wrong.

He didn’t want her.

He wanted Elia.

He wanted Lyanna.

He never wanted her.

Her fairytale was ruined, over, and destroyed because of two whores. She was suppose to be Rhaegar wife, the one her loved and gave children too.

But no, she was rejected and forced into a marriage with Robert Baratheon. The man who lost the war, the man who her father promised her to if he won but he didn’t.

He lost.

* * *

Cersei always imagined marriage to be perfect. She would be walked down the isle by her Jamie to Rhaegar Targaryen. She would share her first kiss with Rhaegar.

No.

She was walked down the isle by her father to Robert Baratheon. She shared her first kiss with Robert.

Rhaegar was at her wedding but not where he was meant to be. Instead he was seated beside her two whores as he watched on with bored eyes.


	14. (N)ymeria

**(N)ymeria**

* * *

“I don’t want to do this anymore!” Rhaenys cried as she missed another shot just as Jon and Aegon VI landed direct in the bullseye with their arrows.

The princess gave a glare down at her bow, throwing down her bow and arrow before taking off running.

Lyanna held up her hands stopping Rhaeger as he tried to rush past her, “Continue training the boys. I’ll handle this.”

“Lyanna-“ Rhaegar tried to argue.

“I can handle this. Trust me. Now get back to the boys before they try to rush off to find her themselves.” Lyanna ordered softly as she walked off to find Rhaenys.

* * *

“Leave me alone!”

Lyanna frowned as she came around the corner of the garden to find Elia standing at the bottom of the widow tree.

“Elia?”

Elia glanced towards her wife with a exhausted smile, “She climbed up there an hour ago. She refuses to come down and I am not climbing up there to get here.”

Lyanna giggled as she nodded. She pressed a kiss to Elia’s lips before starting her climb up the tree.

* * *

Lyanna smiled as she found Rhaenys as she settled on the branch against from her daughter.

“Rhaenys-“

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Rhaenys muttered as she kept her face blank as she stared through the branches to the fading sun.

“Okay.”

So they sat in silence before Lyanna spoke again, “I could never keep up with my brothers. I didn’t have the muscles or the stamina for the long hours of training. I would cry every night because I felt like a failure. I wanted to be a warrior not with some princess that needed a warrior. One day my mother told me a story about the strongest warrior in all the Seven Kingdoms. This warrior was not a warrior for personal combat, but a skilled general and commander instead.”

“Who was this warrior?”

“Nymeria. The princess of Rhoynar.”

“A princess did all that without having to be good in combat?”

“Yes she did. You don’t have to be better or as good as your brothers in battle. You just have to as good as you want to be.”

Rhaenys seemed to let Lyanna’s words soak in her brain before she nodded at her mother. “I will be the skilled warrior not a strong one.”

“You can be both. Now let’s get down before your father and mother has the guards try to retreat us yet again.” Lyanna stated. She giggled along with Rhaenys as they remembered the time Rhaegar and Elia lost their minds once they realized they had climbed the tree. The call almost every guard in the kingdom to help them down.

Rhaenys nodded happily, “Okay momma.”


	15. (O)beryn

**(O)beryn**

* * *

“They are beautiful.”

“Thank you brother.”

Elia and Oberyn walked in silence, their arms entwined as they moved their the royal garden.

“Come on. Say it Oberyn.”

“Say what my Queen?”

Elia sent her brother an side eye, “Do not play with me, Oberyn. What is it? You have never hindered your tongue do not start.”

Oberyn sighed deeply. “I fear for your loves. I know I wasn’t as forgiving to Lyanna or Jon at first but I have changed. I’ve seen the poison on your tongue you carry to protect them but I fear that won’t be enough.”

“I know. The south is strange. They will never truly accept him as Aegon and Rhaenys’s brother nor will they accept Lyanna as their Queen.”

“Send them to Dorne with me. I’ll protect them, you have my word of that.”

“Thank you brother but no. We are not children anymore, you no longer need take my punishments or help me avoid lessons. I will not let anyone or anything touch my wolves. We are scorpions and we fear no lion, stag or silly squids.“

“Awww my soft spoken sister is no more! The south has forced your poison forward, maybe I should visit more.” Oberyn chuckled as he glanced down to Elia.

“As you should brother. Bring my nieces next time.” Elia added.


	16. (P)romise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note《for below》Rhaenys is in her late teens like 15 at the time.

**(P)romise**

* * *

"Your father is quiet an brave man, my lady."

Rhaenys waved off her guards as Jaime Lannister appeared beside her. She didn't even acknowledge the kingslayer who was still only breathing because of her father's mercy.

* * *

Jaime Lannister might not have killed her grandfather but he did play in a role in his utter demise. His job was to protect the King with his life instead he ran.

Everyone knew her father, King Rhaegar had slayed the Mad King, to his own father to ensure the safety of his family. He earned the respect of the other kingdom and the love of the suffering people with his action. However Jaime Lannister was still the King's guard and he ran. He went to his father's aid in the rebellion that the Baratheon fool started only to join a losing team.

He was to be executed immediately but Rhaegar changed his mind. Instead he gave Jaime Lannister a choice. Take the Black or be stripped of ever title and land he gained.

He chose to lose his title and land.

Now he stands as an shadow of the man he once was as he hides in his father's lands.

* * *

"How so kingslayer?"

Jaime's face tighten at the title but he knew better than to make a comment towards the princess. "Keeping his bastard so his true born children. Doesn't the King not hear the tales of what bastards do to their trueborn brothers and sisters?"

"Everyone knows the tales of bastard, kingslayer. However King Rhaegar has no bastards and you will go to remember that." Rhaenys stated as she gently lifted one of her mother's blue roses from their bush for a smell.

Rhaenys Targaryen didn't look danger with her solemnly purple eyes, long dark brown and dark tan skin. However didn't a demon always look appealing before they revealed their horns.

"Forgive me princess. I meant no offense just simply concerned for your safety along with prince Aegon." Jaime stated as he tried to appear concerned for Rhaenys and Aegon.

"As do I for your children. Oh forgive kingslayer I meant your niece and nephews." Rhaenys stated as she turned on her heel.

Leaving Jaime Lannister stood there in the royal gardens, fuming.


	17. (Q)uiet

**(Q)uiet**

* * *

“Now be quiet or one of your mothers will hear us. Now come on boys."

“Rhaegar Targaryen what do you think you’re doing?” Elia hissed as she appeared before her husband.

Rhaegar straighten up immediately trying to appear unbothered that he was caught, however he did keep his guitar hidden. The King didn’t even seemed ashamed in the least that he was caught. However Jon and Aegon VI turned bright red at the sight of their mother staring them down.

“Elia you look beautiful. Did Lyanna finally convince you to let her braid your hair?” Rhaegar stated sending his wife an dazzlingly smile.

Elia did not look amused.

“Jon. Aegon. Go to the kitchen you’ve missed lunch.”

“Yes mother.” The boys muttered together before rushing off ignoring their father’s betrayed look.

“Rhaegar where were you going with our sons?”

“No where. I just wanted the boys to have some fresh air.”

“Fresh air?”

“Yes, fresh air.”

“Good because for a moment I believed that you were going to play music in the streets knowing you have a meeting in the southern lords. Leaving me and Lyanna to entertain them. But you would never do that especially with our young impressionable sons, would you?”

Rhaegar slumped defeated knowing he was caught. “Of course not my Queen.”

“Good.”


	18. (R)oyal Garden

**(R)oyal Garden**

* * *

The royal garden was breathtaking regardless of the times people visited it.

King Rhaegar allowed it to be open to all, on the first of the sixth month of every year. Lords to peasants came by the hundreds to visit the garden.

There was one spot in particular that everyone simply stopped to stare at famous the rose bush. The famous rose bush was an true testimony of King Rhaegar's love. No one knew how but the King planted the bush himself with the seeds of both of his wives favorite flowers. Soon blue and yellow roses started to bloom. Their vines entwined completely around each other.

Others have tried but none can ever make both roses bloom together like Rhaegar could.


	19. (S)unset

**(S)unset**

* * *

Being royalty the Targaryen family never truly had moments to rest. They were always constantly moving.

King Rhaegar spent most days solving the problems between the neighboring Lords and appropriately refusing request of marriages for his children and even himself (many believed that he would take another wife since he added Lyanna but they were deadly wrong). Or listening to the numerous complaints of his people without ingoring them.

Lyanna was stuck in the Lady lessons she skipped as an child. She was also the teacher for the girls who wanted to be knights or at least even learn how to protect themselves. She began the voice for the people as Lyanna liked to walk the streets and listen to the concerns of the people who couldn't meet the King.

Elia was assigned the daily Queen duties (Lyanna was too at first but after she drew her sword on a Lord. She was assigned other duties.) She sat with ladies in training, had tea with the numerous daughters, and wives of Lords. Elia was also assigned with making sure the servants and everyone else was doing their duties.

Rhaenys would attend her classes as she learned her role as his heir before her educational lessons. Afterward her training would began with her uncles Viserys and Oberyn. Soon she would be forced to join her father as he handed his court.

Aegon VI and Jon had lessons. They twins would go over mathematics, writing, history and much more until they felt like their brains would explode. The twins would then join Rhaenys in training.

* * *

However when the sun started to set the royal family took their rest. No one dared to bother the family once the sunrise started. From advisors to knights even the Lords stayed quiet holding their tongues for the next day.

Rhaegar slowly climbed the steps to his room that he shared with his wives. Inside he found would always Elia and Lyanna cuddling together on the window seal. The women sharing the horror stories of their day. Rhaenys laid across the bed with Jon and Aegon VI curled into her. She would tell them about her numerous lessons as they sat on the bed.

Rhaegar smiled as he climbed into the bed settling his children across him as his wives soon joined.

Together they watched as the sunset.


	20. (T)ournament

**(T)ournament**

* * *

"Let the Tournament of Winterfell began!" Rhaegar shouted earning loud cheers from his soldiers, servants, Lords and Ladies.

"Rhaenys, may the Gods ride with you." Rhaegar called out as his daughter Rhaenys, now of the age 16. The princess smiled as she settled on her horse with her lance in her hand. Rhaenys smiled brightly before bowing her head at her father and sending two kisses towards her mothers.

"Go Rhaenys!" Aegon VI and Jon shouted together for their eldest sibling.

* * *

Rhaegar heard the whispers as Rhaenys took down Loras Tyrell before Ramsay Bolton. Many called him crazed like his father for allowing girls and bastards to entered the Tournament.

Rhaegar only smiled.

He was his father's son afterall.


	21. (U)nion

**(U)nion**

* * *

“In the sight of the Seven, I hereby see you these three souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words."

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am theirs, and they are is mine, from this day, till the end of my days." Elia vowed.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am theirs, and they are is mine, from this day, till the end of my days." Lyanna swore.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am theirs, and they are is mine, from this day, till the end of my days." Rhaegar promised.

"May all witness as the Seven and the Gods has." The priest stated as he stepped back from the couple.


	22. (V)ictories

**(V)ictories**

* * *

"Your Majesty, we need an strategy for this war. I say we-"

"Silence Baelish. Elia, speak my love."

Elia smiled at Rhaegar as she stood up, taking all the eyes onto her. "Thank you my king. We disguise them-"

"My Queen, forgive me but what do you know about war. This is a man's skill-"

"And yet you dare speak upon it Baelish. I have won more battles than you have dared speak of Baelish." Elia hissed as she glared down Lord Baelish. 

No one spoke for a moment as Lord Baelish glanced towards King Rhaegar. The King didn't even acknowledge the smaller man as he simply watched his first wife with an soft smile.

Elia waited until Baelish Rook his seat before straightening up her posture. "As I was saying. We disguise them as merchants. No one would blink at the mention of more merchants filling the area. In fact, it will pull real merchants into the area making it more difficult to find any fakes among them. Next focus on the peasants once you gather them, the city is yours for the taking."


	23. (W)interfell

**(W)interfell**

* * *

"Come on slow pokes, keep up!" Rhaenys screamed as she raced her horse faster through the lands of Winterfell. Glancing back every once in a while to make sure her baby cousins and brothers was still keeping up with her.

"No fair your cheating!" Arya screamed.

"Your going to fast Rhaenys!" Bran screamed.

"Well you better speed up!" Rhaenys yelled at her baby cousin.

"Don't go to far ahead Rhaenys! Father wants us back in time to break fast with Uncle after they return from their hunt!" Aegon yelled out.

"Let her go Aegon. She knows this woods and where not to travel." Jon stated. He readjusted his grip on Rickon, the youngest Stark was still to young to ride alone. Robb and Sansa laughed at the grumbles Aegon mad underneath his breath as they continued to trail slowly behind the three.


End file.
